Amor Y Miedo
by mimichanMC
Summary: la historia que marco mi propia historia para siempre... solo leela y te enteraras por que.


_Saludos a todos, espero que les guste esta historia y esperamos que no nos demanden, los personajes son propiedad de la respetable autora de St. Tail Megumi Tachikawa. Bueno vamos a la historia._

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**"Kaitou Saint Tail"**_

_**Amor y Miedo.**_

**_Por Ryu Glass y __Mimi Chan_**

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_cursiva_: Mimi Chan

sensilla: Ruy Glass

En esa misma noche Daniel estaba esperando la venida de St. Tail, con 10 policías bajo el mando ya que esta muy seguro en atraparla. Aunque tiene un sentimiento que aun no asimila y niega rotundamente. Mimi es parte de ello y no sabe que pensar acerca de ello.

Daniel: listos... en cualquier momento vendrá St. Tail y tenemos que estar preparados.

Todos: si señor.-haciendo firmes y se van.

_St. Tail ha estado ahí durante mucho rato, mirándolo, el se veía extraño desde algún tiempo atrás, incluso en la escuela no solo con "ella", él la trataba de evitar en la escuela y mas de una ocasión lo había sorprendido mirándola con demasiada seriedad. Ella empezaba a sospechar que él sabía algo de su identidad y no se lo decía, ella se sentía muy mal, ella desde un tiempo atrás había descubierto que él le atraía en sobremanera, ella no paraba de pensar en él y no sabia pararlo, eso seria serio si él la descubría y empezaba a odiarla como ella sabia que él haría en cuanto supiera su identidad. "no, no me deprimiré por eso, eso pasara yo lo se, pero que sea como tiene que ser, por lo pronto lo disfrutaremos Daniel... lo disfrutaremos juntos"._

Daniel: ahora si despídete de robar... porque esta vez te voy a atrapar.- sonriendo.

St. Tail: eso es lo que tu crees.-apareciendo como una sombra esbozando esa sonrisa tan característica y coqueta que siempre empleaba y esperaba él pudiera ver.

Los policías que trataban de atraparla no pudieron ya que se les aparecieron varios globos de la nada y les tapo el paso, pero Daniel logro esquivar esa trampa y quería atraparla ya que se robo un reloj ferrocarrilero de oro puro. St. Tail pensó que Daniel había quedado atrapado entre tantos globo pero este se le presento frente a ella y chocaron entre si... y por fortuna de ella era oscuro y el chico no podía distinguirla, pero estaban muy juntos pero era mas bien abrazados... _él la abrazo para impedir que huyera y ella no se resistió._ St. Tail al levantar la mirada vio al chico muy confundido pero ella sintió la fuerza de atracción de besar al chico. Acerco su rostro y lo beso, Daniel le devolvía el beso y luego la dejo y esta se fue. Daniel tenía una mirada de confusión total.

Daniel: "demonios... ¿que paso¿Por que?"

Policía¿le paso algo detective?

Daniel: nada sargento... ¿Todo esta en orden?

Astro: bien trabajo hijo... capturamos a este estafador... teníamos sospecha de que el haya sido el responsable...

Daniel no sabía porque St. Tail roba a los que son delincuentes quizás por el dicho: "ladrón que roba ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón" pero lo que sabe es que ella es una ladrona que ayuda a los demás. En esa noche el chico aun se tocaba los labios, no sabia lo que había pasado, estaban dos chicas frente a el: Mimi y St. Tail. Siente la sensación de que es la misma persona.

Daniel: "será posible de que sean la misma persona... es que son tan lindas ambas y no se quien sea de las dos... estoy confundido... Mimi... St. Tail... ¿quien eres? quisiera saberlo...".-le cae una lagrima al pensarlo.

Daniel no pudo dormir y tan solo pensar en el beso de St. Tail y aun no tiene cosas claras con Mimi, ella no sabe que el siente algo especial por ella, y tan solo discuten y pelean por cosas que no tienen importancia... y eso lo hace aun pensar mas en la situación. Inclusive siente celos por Rafael ya que el se acerca mucho a Mimi. Sus sentimientos están en desorden.

_En casa Mimi esta en su habitación, aun con el disfraz, el reloj ya estaba en casa de aquel muchacho, ella sabía que él estaría feliz de recuperar la única herencia que le había dejado su padre, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora._

_St. Tail:"que hice" decía para si muy apesadumbrada, "por que lo bese ahora como poder mirarlo a los ojos"_

_Ella por dentro recordaba el momento y no podía sacarlo de su mente. Él esta de pronto tan cerca, su aliento soplando en su cabello y subió su mirada para chocar con los dos profundos ojos negros de Daniel, solo lo vio hay, no supo de donde tomo valor y puso sus labios contra los suyos, esperaba por dentro que ese segundo mágico no se escapara, pero él no la dejo ir, lo que era mas el había correspondido al beso, con dulzura, eso la asusto y se separo y él la dejo ir._

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Al amanecer su padre nota algo en su hijo.

Astro¿te pasa algo hijo?

Daniel: nada papá... solo estoy resolviendo un problema que tengo en matemáticas.-algo triste.

Astro¿no será por una mujer?

Daniel¡claro que no! Solo son alucinaciones tuyas.-se va a hacer sus labores.

Daniel llego a la escuela muy pensativo, nadie le pregunto lo que le pasaba, pero ellos tenían algo seguro... no atrapo a St. Tail o algo mas paso ahí. En eso se acercan sus amigos que también no saben que le paso, pero les gano a los dos fue Rina Marino.

Rina¿que te pasa Daniel?

Daniel: nada que te importe... déjame en paz.-la chica noto una mirada muy triste y muy fría que la hizo irse.

_Mimi también había llegado al salón y se sentó en su butaca sola y acongojada. Ella tenía miedo siquiera de levantar la mirada, él estaba tan cerca de ella, y ella no podía ni míralo. Todo pudo haber sido solo una tonta travesura como tantas que le había hecho, otro tonto coqueteo que no pasara más que a hacerlo sonrojar, pero ella lo había besado, y él le había respondido. "él no debería estar besándome…de esa manera… no de esa manera. Él no debió besar a St. Tail… y yo no debí besar al detective, que tontería hice" dijo dejado su cabeza en el escritorio._

_Sara¿pasa algo malo Mimi?_

_Mimi: no te preocupes Sara…estoy bien – dijo mirando a su amiga mas sabiendo que la no le creería._

_Sara: esta bien – ella miro a su amiga y no le creyó, pero también sabía que ella no le diría mucho por ahora._

El chico mira fijamente todo lo que estaba pasando y aun lo confundía mucho, ese beso lo hizo aun confundirse, no paro su mirada fija hacia Mimi, no sabe porque pero tiene la sensación de que es St. Tail... la siente cerca y suelta una pequeña risa.

Sara¿te pasa algo Daniel?

Daniel: no es de mucha importancia pero... después te lo explico... llego la maestra.

Llego la maestra y todo marchaba normalmente. Daniel no dejaba de mirar a Mimi durante toda la clase así como todo el día de clases. Los amigos de Daniel le preguntaban pero el no respondía nada, ellos notaron que parecía estar confundido así que lo dejaron en paz, por parte Sara no dejaba de observarlo ya que noto también rara a Mimi. Paso todo hasta en la tarde Daniel se dirigió a la capilla para rezar y pensar claramente lo que le esta pasando, esta muy confundido.

Sara¿le pasa algo malo Daniel?-vestida de monja.

Daniel: tú eres mi compañera de clase, pero ahora eres una monja que escucha a los demás y además de que eres la más confiable de todas mis amigas, así que te contare lo que me sucede.

Sara: te escucho...

Daniel: bueno en una de las misiones que tengo para capturar a St. Tail, tuve un acercamiento muy comprometido... nos abrazamos y nos besamos.-se sonrojo.-pero no entiendo nada, yo siento que Mimi y St. Tail son la misma persona ya que sentí el mismo calor y esencia, aunque nunca he besado a Mimi, la manera que abrace a St. Tail era muy parecida a Mimi...-se le escapa una lagrima.-no se si me entiendas, lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de ambas pero no se con quien quedarme... estoy confundido.

Sara¿seguro que lo estas? – _miro a su compañero muy acongojada, él nunca había llorado delante de ella y eso al hizo sentir mal, por que él tenía que estar sufriendo por algo que no tenía siquiera motivo de ser, Mimi y St. Tail eran la misma persona pero eso nunca se lo podría decir. – es decir siente lo mismo exactamente por ambas, no hay diferencias en tus cariños._

Daniel: si... odio reconocerlo pero si lo estoy y lo peor es que no se con quien quedarme.

Sara noto esa confusión en sus ojos y además de que ella es la única que conoce el secreto de Mimi de que ella es St. Tail. Pero lo que vio en Daniel es algo difícil para el, piensa que Mimi cometió el error de besar a Daniel pero también sabia que ellos estaban enamorados desde mucho antes así que no se puede evitar lo inevitable.

Sara: pues recemos para que tú encuentres tu respuesta a todas tus dudas...-se pusieron a rezar.

_Mientras Daniel y Sara estaban en la capilla Mimi caminaba sola en el parque a un lado de la capilla, pensando, ella se sentía muy mal, no por ella misma, a ella le había agradado, pero se sentía mal ahora por Daniel el estaba muy confundido, toda la clase dentro del aula él había estado ausente y triste ella sabía que él estaría seguro interesado en alguna chica, y que eso que había hecho estaba mal, no debió hacerlo, pero... no tenía mas caso negárselo ni ella misma, ella lo amaba, ella se sentía llena de un amor por él que hasta cierto punto lastimaba, y la única manera que ella podía expresarlo, era como St. Tail, nunca como Mimi, él prácticamente la odiaba de esa forma, todos los días se lo demostraba, "Dios mío ayúdame, hazme saber, como arreglar este error, yo no quiero que Daniel sufra..Yo...lo quiero y no quiero que él sufra"._

Después de rezar y relajarse un poco, se va Daniel un poco mas tranquilo pero aun sigue con esa confusión. Mientras eso sucede se encuentra con Mimi, que parecía que iba a hablar con Sara o rezar. Se queda mirándola en sus ojos pero se sonroja y baja su mirada para evitarla.

Daniel: Mimi? Este... hola...

Mimi: hola...-baja su mirada sonrojada.

Daniel: este... nos vemos luego...tengo... mucha tarea... adiós.-se va corriendo.-"¿por que no dije algo mas? Soy un idiota..."

_Ella lo vio correr en dirección contraria a prisa, si el definitivamente no toleraba del todo su presencia siquiera_

_Mimi: Daniel..._

_Sara: Mimi... – la abordo en la puerta de la capilla y la vio mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla – Mimi ven vamos_

_Mimi: Sara que hice, que error mas grande he cometido_

_Sara: ven cuéntame que paso_

_Mimi. Soy una tonta, no debí lo, no soy nadie para obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera y he obligado a una persona que quiero mucho – Sara la miro con dolor le dolía mucho el dolor de su mejor amiga – yo... ayer...en al misión... Sara, yo bese a Daniel... yo lo obligue a besarme_

_Sara. Tu no lo obligaste a besarte Mimi_

_Mimi. Si Sara, yo lo obligue – Sara la veía confundida Daniel le había dicho que él había respondido al beso – él beso a Saint Tail, no a mi, yo lo obligue a besarme._

_Sara: Mimi..._

_Mimi: él... yo... Sara, tu sabes que yo... – ella puso dos dedos en su boca y la hizo callar. Ella sabía lo que su amiga sentía, no había necesidad de obligarla a reconocerlo aun con su conciliadora mirada la atrajo aun mas cerca de ella y la dejo llorar en su regazo._

_Pasaron aludos minutos donde ella le explico paso por paso lo que había pasado, llorando un poco mas en alguna partes, ella no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de su corazón, de que ella estaba obligándolo a hacerla feliz, ella era egoísta y no quería serlo. Sara la veía preocupada de laguna manera eso se tenía que acabar, ellos sufrían mucho por no poder decirse su propia verdad... eso tenía que acabar aunque eso significara que Mimi tuviera que dejar de ser Saint Tail._

_Cuando Mimi acabo el relato y sus lágrimas se calmaron respiro e intento sonreír un poco._

_Sara¿estas mejor?_

_Mimi: si Sara gracias – dijo con una media sonrisa._

_Sara: te pondría de mejor una misión Mimi._

_Mimi: seguro que si – dijo mucho más alegre._

_Sara: Mira hoy antes de que tú y Daniel llegaran – ella bajo la mirada al oír su nombre acongojada así que continuo – vino a verme una chica con una gran tristeza._

_­­­­­­­----------------------------------------FLASH BACK----------------------------------------_

_Nahomi: siento mucho apesadumbrarla señorita pero en verdad me gustaría poder hablar con alguien._

_Sara: no se preocupe señorita, si puedo ayudarla es todo un placer para mi._

_Nahomi: vera, hace un año mi madre falleció, y mi padre se volvió a casar muy rápido, se que el piensa que es mejor para mi y mis hermanos mas pequeños, pero él tomo medidas muy drásticas, tomo todos los retratos de mi madre y los rompió o quemo, para que no la tuviéramos tan presente además de que a su esposa le molestaba mucho. Yo logre conservar un retrato muy pequeño de nosotras juntas, pero mi madrastra lo encontró, y me lo quito, ella lo tiene en una caja fuerte donde tiene todas sus joyas, yo quisiera poder conservar ese retrato, solo ese, para no olvidar a mi madre nunca, ella era la mujer mas buena del mundo y no merece que no la recordemos, se que papá piensa que es lo mejor para nosotros pero, yo se que no lo es, yo quiero que él se de cuenta que a pesar e que nosotros no la pudiéramos ver, nosotros la amaríamos, pero que hesitamos de su recuerdo, por muy vago que sea._

_Sara: no se preocupe señorita, seguro de alguna manera todo saldrá bien, recemos para que así sea_

_Nahomi: muchas gracias señorita._

_----------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------_

_Mimi: pobre chica, seguro ha sido muy duro para ella la perdida de su madre, es inhumano que la separen del único recuerdo que tenía de ella._

_Sara: lo se Mimi – dijo muy sería y preguntando con reserva - ¿me ayudaras?_

_Mimi: claro que lo haré Sara_

_Sara: gracias amiga, esto te lo pagara Dios algún día – dijo con ternura y la miro de nuevo sería – y le avisaras a él._

_Mimi: si Sara, tengo que hacerlo es una promesa, él decidirá si quiere ir o no a la cita._

_Sara. Está bien._

_Así ella se fue a casa, por dentro sabía que no le podía decir a Sara que no, pero su animo no era del todo para una misión, pero tenía que hacerlo eso era su deber ella así lo había tomado, no había marcha atrás. Ahora tenía que pensar como mandarle la nota Daniel_.

Daniel iba a su casa muy pensativo y mas cuando tenia en frente a Mimi, no sabia que hacer... en verdad se siente muy mal por haberla dejado de esa manera. Ahora ya no piensa en la escuela ni nada, esta completamente confundido de todo lo sucedido. Beso a St. Tail ahora que hará, el mismo no lo sabe. Llego a su casa y entro su cuarto donde empezó hacer la tarea para olvidar a Mimi.

Daniel: "simplemente no lo entiendo... por que me beso St. Tail? O fui yo quien la beso, no entiendo nada... nada"

Astro: te pasa algo hijo?

Daniel: no papá... no me pasa nada.

Astro: hijo... estas así por una mujer... yo conozco esa mirada.

Daniel: papá... solo que estoy pensando en muchas cosas...-

_Astro: te ayudara decirlas hijo anda anímate, dímelo._

_Daniel: no me pasa nada en serio papá._

_Astro: está bien confió en ti. – el detective se sentó entonces en la sala y encendió el TV. Mirándolo por un momento de pronto algo apareció en la pantalla que llamo su atención – hijo quieres venir a ver esto._

_Daniel: en serio papá no estoy de humor para ver TV ahora, estoy ocupado._

_Astro: estoy seguro que esto te va a interesar._

_Daniel fue hacia la sala y vio el televisor, hay estaba una cobertura especial. Un grupo de jóvenes había hecho un descubrimiento interesante en el parque de la cuidad, justo en el zoológico del mismo._

_Comentarista: este mensaje extraño parece se la obra de la famosa ladrona St. Tail, que ha sido perseguida desde hace mas de un año por el joven detective Daniel Astro Júnior, esto es en verdad sorprendente aun no sabemos como lo ha logrado._

_De alguna manera St. Tail había puesto en uno de los elefantes del zoológico del parque un mensaje en una gran manta sobre el animal (no seria ella capas de maltratar al animal lo entienden verdad )_

_Mañana en la noche_

_iré a casa de la señora Tamaki_

_a robarme un importante recuerdo_

_St.Tail_

_Daniel miraba sorprendido, ella era muy osada a veces pero esto era como para que no lo pudiera perder de vista. Le sale una gota de sudor en su nuca, esto es el colmo como le hizo para poner esa carta y como le hizo para que llamara la atención de los medios de comunicación._

_Astro¿pero como a podido hacer eso?_

_Daniel: no lo se – dijo como simple respuesta Daniel mirando aun la pancarta sobre el animal mientras se veía como el personal del zoológico la retiraban ya del animal pero aun con gota de sudor en su nuca - con que vas a la mansión Tamaki, esta vez tienes que estar prevenida St. Tail no te será tan fácil las cosas._

Astro¿vaya hijo... otra de las notas que te manda St. Tail?

Daniel: si, y ademas esta vez si la capturare te lo aseguro papá.

Astro: bueno... buena suerte, tu avisa a la policia cuando necesites mas guardia.

Daniel: bien...

El detective Astro es terriblemente astuto y va investigar el caso que le encargaron a su hijo, pero lo hara en forma secreta que no se de cuenta de que esta ahí. Mientras tanto Daniel no solo piensa capturar a St. Tail sino que buscar quien es ella tiene sospechas de que ella es Mimi y espera que sea real porque realmente la ama y quiere que no sea otra persona.

Rina: hola Daniel... quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Daniel: lo siento tengo una misión... lo siento.

Rina: a veces pienso que estas enamorado de St Tail...

Daniel: eso no te importa si...-se va retirando.-nos vemos luego... cuidate.

Daniel va preparando sus cosas y va hacia la casa a prevenir sobre la visita de St. Tail. El detective Astro ve a su hijo con preocupación pero antes que pase algo se pone a investigar y prende su computadora para averiguar mas al respeto con St Tail.

Daniel llego al lugar de la cita y se encontro con muchos lujos en aquel lugar, guardias personales y mayordomos... era una casa muy prestigiosa. Daniel mira asombrado pero luego ve a la señora con un poco de indiferencia y cierto desprecio al detective...

: buenas tardes... yo soy la señora Kikyo Tamaki.

Daniel: yo soy Daniel Astro Jr. Yo vengo porque St. Tail va venir aquí

Sra. Tamaki: lo se... por eso quiero que evite todo lo posible que llegue a mi cuarto... es que ahí guardo lo mas importante... son joyas muy valiosas

Daniel: bien... habra guardias ahí en cada parte... de la casa

Sra. Tamaki: bien... no quiero que se robe nada esa ladrona, entendido?

Daniel: bien...-mira a los policias.-a sus posiciones.

Policia 1: si detective.

_Sra. Tamaki: lo llevare a ver mis joyas usted mismo podrá observar por que no quiero que me roben nada, mi esposo me las ha regalado todas y no quiero perder una sola._

_La señora Tamaki fue a su habitación y saco su caja fuerte que estaba entre la pared y un cuadro suyo, marco la combinación y la abrió, así saco un baúl pequeño que abrió y enseño todas las joyas sobre ella había una foto._

_Daniel¿una foto importante…? – dijo mirando y acostumbrado a los objetivos de St. Tail._

_Sra. Tamaki: para nada, es solo una de las baratijas de mi hijastra – tomo la foto y la arrugo en su mano y la tiro al piso – lo importante aquí son mis joyas detective, no se distraiga con tonterías._

_La señora le mostró todas y cada una de las joyas, muy valiosas todas y después volvió cerrar la caja y a esconderla él se quedo hay y miro la foto en el piso, su instinto la hizo tomarla y desarrugarla vio entonces a una bella mujer abrazando a una niña por la espalda ambas con aun bella sonrisa. Atrás decía para mi pequeña Nahomi a la que querré para siempre…tu mamá Noriko. Daniel guardo al foto en su saco, algo por dentro le decía que su instinto no estaba del todo equivocado._

_Asi llego al noche y Mimi va con Sara a su capilla para transformarse, después de ahcerlo sale ya pero Sara al detiene._

_Sara: Mimi_

_Mimi: si dime Sara. – dijo al ver su rostro una excreción extraña._

_Sara: Mimi… creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que St. Tail se detenga – dijo mientras Mimi la miraba con una enorme interrogante en el rostro – Mimi… yo se lo que tu sientes, y se mucho mas que eso y creo que si tu sigues ahora solo te traerá sufrimiento y…_

_Mimi: Sara… - dijo y se acerco a su amiga con una sonrisa tratando de ser conciliadora – Sara, esto no esta en mis manos ya, tu lo sabes, el día que Daniel logre saber quien soy yo, entonces tomare una decisión, mientras tanto, no voy a perder el único modo que tengo de estar con él, aun que sea de esta manera, mucho mas que ayudar a las personas tu sabes que hago esto, por que disfruto de esta manera estar con el… no me lo niegues, se que lo que piensas y se que sabes lo que siento, si lo sabes, no me pidas eso, no lo haré – Sara asintió con la cabeza, ella no lo había pensado de verdad, de alguna manera era siento, como St. Tail era la única manera en que ella podía estar con Daniel de aun forma en que a los dos les agradara en sobre manera… Sara sabía que St. Tail tenía un lugar importante en el amor que Daniel sentía por su amiga. Mimi miro a su amiga con un rostro mas aliviado – además él nunca me perdonaría que yo dejara esto sin darle una explicación y no la tengo._

_Sara: Mimi…_

_No te preocupes amiga mía… solo reza por mi._

_Ambas amiga se pusieron una delante de la otra y unieron sus manos y rezaron lo que siempre decían antes de una misión._

_"que la luz del universo nos guié y nos permita hacer el bien"_

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Tamaki todo estaba dispuesto los guardias bien ubicados, en todo el gran patio de la casa, en casi todas las habitaciones, pues eran tantas que no había manera de abarcar todo el lugar, cuidando a la familia, las pertenencias que parecían importantes. Y en la habitación donde estaba la caja fuerte estaba él._

_St. Tail llego a la mansión viendo toda al vigilancia del lugar, casi todo el lugar estaba lleno de guardias, ella ya sabía bien eso, era común que recibiera tanta ayuda una familia tan rica como la de los Tamaki, pero eso no podría detenerla, a pesar de tanto tiempo Mimi se seguía sorprendiendo de que Daniel nunca tomara la precaución de poner un guardia en la azotea, ese era el mejor lugar para entrar._

_Llego a la azotea y logro entrar por el hueco de la chimenea, llegando así a una de las habitaciones principales, era la habitación de la señora Tamaki, no tenía duda un gran retrato de la misma estaba hay, si lo que Sara le había dicho esto iba a ser rápido… un segundo pensó donde se pudo haber metido Daniel, pero no se dio tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, quito el cuadro y vio la caja con un circulo que para marcar la combinación, se quito su chistera y saco un listón rojo de hay, lo enredo en la cerradura y lo giro, la cerradura dio tres vueltas y se abrió._

_St. Tail: si – dijo para si y vio le baúl con las joyas, lo abrió, si Nahomi había dicho la verdad la foto de su mamá debía estar hay, vio joyas preciosas llenando la caja pero de la foto nada – ¿donde esta? – dijo buscando entre los demás papeles de la caja._

_Daniel: buscas esto – dijo él a su espalda que la había estado observando todo ese tiempo._

_St. Tail quedo helada al oír al joven detective a su espalda, y enseguida volteo, lo pudo ver hay recargado en el quicio de la puerta cerrada con algo en las manos, él la miraba también, sabía que no podía por completo pues esta muy oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas y el encendido estaba justo al lado de él, lo vio caminar hacia ella y se hizo para atrás, choco contra la pared._

_St. Tail: Astro Junior… yo._

_Daniel: sabes de alguna manera esta foto ya es mía – dijo mostrándosela – la Sra. Tamaki la tiro hace un rato, esta segura de que venías por sus joyas pero yo…yo estaba seguro de que tu venias por esto._

_St. Tail¿como lo sabias…?_

_Daniel: en tu nota dijiste un importante recuerdo, puede que para la Sra. Tamaki no lo sea pero para Nahomi Tamaki si lo es no es cierto._

_St. Tail: yo…_

_Daniel se acero lo suficiente a ella como para quedar solo a diez pasos de ella mientras ella se trataba de ocultar en las sombras de la habitación, muy asustada. Él se detuvo y extendió su manos y le ofreció la foto, ella lo miro muy sorprendida ¡la estaba ayudando a robar esa foto!_

_Daniel: toma – dijo y ella no le respondió – te la cambio solo por una respuesta._

_St. Tail¿a que pregunta? – dijo esperando que él le preguntara quien era ella, queriendo quitarse ese peso de encima, que la estaba ahogando en miedo._

_Daniel¿por que lo hiciste¿por que me besaste…? dime la verdad._

_St. Tail lo miro de nuevo a los ojos… ¿que por que lo hizo¿que por que lo beso, ella sabía la respuesta pero como decírsela, era el corazón de dos mujeres en un gran amor que no sabía explicar, como decirle que estaba enamorada de él; que no podía parar de pensar en él; que era muy feliz a su lado….¿como?_

_St. Tail: no se responder eso, yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo agachando el rostro._

_Daniel se acero a ella aprovechando su cercanía y se paro justo delante de ella, tomo su mano enfundada en su largo guante color vino y puso la foto marchita en ella._

_Daniel: es una respuesta – dijo y ella levanto el rostro de nuevo, fue entonces él quien sintió su cercanía y su perfume tan cerca de él que no lo resistió, se acerco a ella y la beso, tan lentamente como se atrevió dejándose arrastrar por un instante sin importarle nada. Sintiendo solamente por dentro que estaba enamorado¡Dios! él estaba enamorado, su corazón ya tenía una dueña – Mimi…– dijo al romper el beso._

_St. Tail: Daniel… – dijo ella sin darse cuenta un minuto que era lo que pasaba, él la había llamado después de besarla, eso significaba que él había sentido lo mismo que ella, con "ella"._

_Él la abrazo muy suavemente y subió sus manos a su pelo, encontró hay a cinta que sostenía su cabello y la jalo, la cinta cedió fácilmente y se enredo en sus manos, dejando el cabello de la chica caer como una cascada a su brazos y su espalda._

Daniel: lo sabía…-la mira fijamente a sus ojos con una mirada muy tierna. – eres tu en verdad... en verdad eres tu... siempre has sido tu.

_St Tail: yo... – que podía decirle, estaba bien ahora decirle la verdad, podía ahora mirarlo a los ojos, seria correcto, levanto la vista y vio como él la miraba con un profundo cariño, sin síntomas de culpa en su mirada, sin rencor – si soy yo, siempre he sido yo._

Daniel: yo sospechaba que eras Mimi pero no estaba seguro porque puede que me equivocara... eres la misma chica de quien me enamore... tenia tanto **miedo **de estar equivocado, tenia tanto miedo de que no fuera la misma emoción, siempre sentí esto por dentro por ti, desde que te conocí y después sentía lo mismo por St. Tail, algo por dentro me decía todo el tiempo que podías ser tu, que tenías que ser tu, que tenías que ser tu la misma que me hacia sentir todo este **amor**.

St. Tail: yo... Daniel...

Daniel: mi linda ladrona.-_la vuelve a besar sin que ella se de cuenta. Mimi por dentro se sentía tan feliz, todo era tan diferente, todos sus miedos de pronto estaban tan fuera de lugar, el la abrazaba, la besaba, se sentía tan feliz, quería quedarse así para siempre._

_St. Tail: yo – de pronto en el pasillo se oyen ruidos, pasos de personas, seguro eran los demás guardias que cuidaban la caja de a señora Tamaki Daniel... mañana. – Daniel la mira sin comprender del todo ella solo saca su chistera y suelta muchos globos en el piso y forzando la entrada con cartas mágicas – como Mimi, no aquí._

Daniel: St. Tail... ahora que haces?

_St. Tail: lo siento joven detective pero debo irme ahora... – dijo y abrió una de las ventanas por donde entraba un poco claro de luna, rápido tomo la cinta del suelo y la puso en su lugar formando su coleta alta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió_

Daniel: bien... será como tú quieras. – dijo mas para si que para ella.

St. Tail se escapo con el truco de las cartas Daniel solo ve a St. Tail desapareciendo en el cielo. El chico sabe quien es la ladrona y ahora esta mas tranquilo porque sabe que las personas de quien estaba enamorado e indeciso es la misma, la persona que defiende a los demás, de la gente que se aprovecha de las debilidad de ellos; piensa mucho las aventuras que ambos tuvieron y ahora siente que al fin atrapo a la ladrona, la misma que le robo el corazon desde mucho tiempo.

Sra. Tamaki: que paso? - _dijo entrando la señora a la habitación apartando a todos a su alrededor poniéndose frente al detective que solo miraba la ventana – Se llevaron mis hermosas joyas?_

Daniel: no paso nada... vea usted misma sus joyas. – mostrándole todo que estaba en la caja fuerte.

La Sra. Tamaki vio que todo estaba completo y que no faltaba ninguna de las joyas y es mas parecia que le dejo una nota entre las joyas.

_**No vine a buscar su tesoro, piense a quien le ha arrebatado su propio tesoro, no es una joya si no un simple pedazo de papel.**_

**_St. __˜__ Tail _**

_Sra. Tamaki: Nahomi…_

_Así Daniel salio de la casa de la Sra. Tamaki, lo único que vio fue en la ventana de la casa un retrato colgado de una ventana mientras Nahomi salía a ver, seguro podía encontrar su retrato y poder consérvalo, quizá la Sra. Tamaki ahora la dejaría conservarlo, de alguna manera St. Tail lo había hecho de nuevo, de nuevo había llevado paz a esa familia y esa casa, ahora solo faltaba traer la paz entre ellos dos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Mimi ese día lego muy temprano, no había podido dormir nada, la había pasado pensando, Daniel la había descubierto finalmente, acaso en verdad se sentía tan feliz de eso, en serio podría perdonarla por todo el tiempo que le mintió ocultándole quien era ella, ella había sido tan feliz, provocándolo, retándolo, burlándose una que otra vez de él pero le gustaba tanto estar a su lado, le gustaba poder ayudarlo en todo lo que podía, pero qué si sólo había sido un momento de confusión de su parte, que si la noche anterior también había pensado y se había dado cuenta de sus mentiras, de todo ese tiempo que ella se había burlado de él, que si pensaba ahora diferente. No podía mas con sus pensamientos se dejo caer en su mesa banco y agacho el rostro "él aun puede odiarme, debe odiarme, no soy más que una ladrona ante sus ojos, no soy nada ante él"._

_De pronto la puerta del aula se corrió, no quiso levantar la vista no quería saber nada por ahora, solo quería con toda su alma dejar salir ese sentimiento de su corazón, ese sentimiento salio de pronto en forma de lagrimas._

Daniel vio a Mimi en el mesabanco muy pensativa hasta que se escapo una lagrima de sus ojos, no había nadie en el salon, solo ellos dos y al verla le causo mucho dolor y mas cuando descrubrio quien era realmente. Se acerco poco a poco a ella y le levanto su rostro suavemente y le regalo una sonrisa muy dulce.

_Mimi: Daniel… - dijo mirándolo asombrada_

Daniel: ya estoy aquí, ahora podemos hablar… Mimi.

_Mimi: Daniel yo…yo no quise engañarte, es solo que no podía decirte la verdad, no podía decirte quien era yo, tenía mucho miedo, tenía miedo de que tú me odiaras por eso, yo no soy mas que una simple ladrona después de todo, una criminal, que desde un principio solo se burlaba de ti, que te hacia quedar en ridículo, no quería enfrentarme a eso, no quería que cada que me miraras me miraras con rencor, o que simplemente no me miraras, no sabía que hacer, no podía en verdad me siento tan mal, tan culpable – dijo llorando desconsolada delante de él, que la trataba de mirar sin dejarse llevar por sus lagrimas, no quería terminar llorando con ella en ese momento, tenía tanto que decir, tenía tanto que aclarar._

Daniel: Mimi… - dijo mirándola aun con cariño tratando de calmarla – de verdad crees que yo podría hacer eso, tu nunca has sido aun simple ladrona para mi, tú siempre has sido una persona increíble.

_Mimi. Daniel…_

Daniel: no estoy molesto ni enojado... es mas estoy contento de que tú fueras St. Tail... eres una persona maravillosa que ayuda a todos y que desmascara a los malientes ante la policía, eso es una parte que me hizo sentir que eras especial al perseguirte...

_Mimi: Daniel... yo en verdad lo siento... yo no quise engañarte, solo quería… no quería… yo quería ayudar, era solo eso, nunca hice nada malo, nunca robe nada para mi, todo era para ayudar, yo solo quería que tú vivieras esa aventura conmigo, por eso acepte que me persiguieras, por eso te mandaba siempre mis notas, por que yo quería que tu estuvieras conmigo, pero yo…fui deshonesta, yo me burlaba de ti a veces y yo…_

Daniel: yo no estoy molesto por eso, era incluso divertido a veces... estoy feliz de que estés conmigo ahora... – la abraza y la mira fijamente. – te amo Mimi, eres la mejor chica que he conocido y aunque peleamos mucho no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

_Mimi: yo… - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas en su hombro, por fin sintiéndose segura en sus brazos – yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí, desde que supe quien eras por dentro, ese chico valiente, tenaz comprometido, eres un chico muy inteligente, astuto, siempre me gusto que me persiguieras, siempre quise que estuvieras conmigo, todo eso, me hizo quererte cada día mas,... tu me atrapaste… atrapaste mi corazón._

Daniel: tu me robaste el mío... – dijo con un sincera sonrisa se acerco a ella y la beso.

_Mimi se perdió en la sensación de su beso, sintiéndose de pronto libre de todos sus temores libre para poder estar con él sin que nada los separara sin que nada ni nadie pudiera romper ese vinculo entre los dos._

Rina: ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE.

Mimi y Daniel se separaron en el acto, todo un grupo de chicos estaban en la puerta, Sara, Rafael, Rita Karla y todos los amigos de Daniel mirándolos con cara de NO LO PUEDO CREER, excepto dos. Sara que los miraba con dulzura y Rina que estaba frente a todos como histérica casi sacando chispas, puso a todos a un lado y avanzo a ellos que estaban muy rojos.

Rina: que significa esto Daniel? – dijo muy molesta – que es lo que estas haciendo.

Daniel: bueno, digamos que… - dijo mirando a los ojos a Mimi – pidiéndole a Mimi que sea mi novia.

_Mimi: Daniel…_

Rina: pero… Yo estoy enamorada de ti y tú ni me pelas...

Daniel: yo estoy enamorado de Mimi, lo siento mucho Rina, pero… no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, esta linda niña me ha robado el corazón.

Rina: mmfff olvídalo. – se va muy enojada.

_Mimi: crees que nos acepte? – dijo mirándola irse mientras los demás compañeros se hicieron los disimulados y salieron de hay entendieron que en ese momento estaban estorbando._

Daniel: no lo creo... pero no me importa, al menos estamos juntos... Mimi.

_Mimi: Daniel… - dijo y lo abrazo de nuevo plantando un beso en sus labios, como cerrando un pacto… un pacto de amor._

_Así, ellos se hicieron la pareja perfecta. St. Tail, bueno ella no volvió a aparecer en Seikan nunca más, pero eso ahora estaba bien. Mimi y Daniel, bueno ellos permanecieron juntos, siempre ayudándose en todo, haciendo un perfecto equilibrio entre ellos dos, siempre ayudándose y escuchándose en todo, siendo como sólo en los cuentos de hadas pasa…felices para siempre. Daniel al fin esta feliz de haber conocido a Mimi y de haberla atrapado al fin después de tantos líos entre ellos,_ sus peleas que eran muy tontas esto hizo que su amor aumentara mas y que aun siguieran unidos, ya no volvieron a pelearse sino a conversar como una verdadera pareja resolviéndose los problemas sin necesidad de pelear, y sobre la linda ladrona ya piensa que la atrapo y para siempre y que la luz nos acompañe y nos haga hacer el bien. Es la época dorada Daniel atrapo a St Tail pero ella se robo su corazón.

_**Fin **_

Miércoles 20 de Octubre de 2004 12:38 am.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Comentarios del autores: bueno amigos esto fue todo de nuestro fanfic, esperamos que les haya gustado. Esto fue en conjunto entre Mimi-chan y yo, bueno ahora somos pareja, esto fue como parte significativo de los dos ya que llevamos tiempo juntos de 2 meses , entre lo que sentimos ambos entre amor y miedo, que son sentimientos humanos y que cualquier persona lo puede sentir... _pues si así digamos que ni nosotros mismos nos dimos cuanta que por un fic… _bueno por un fic una gran amistad y muchas cosas mas íbamos a terminar siendo nosotros pareja, dos personas de personalidades tan distintas y rivales como los mismos Daniel y Mimi pero ya ven todo puede pasar en este loco mundo, esperemos que de verdad este amor que hay entre nosotros dos puedas llegar a ser tan fuerte como el de nuestros personajes favoritos bueno nos despedimos y esperamos que nos escriban para saber sus comentarios al respeto... _jeje nos vemos para la próxima amigos . Shia shen_

Ryu Glass y _Mimi chan_

* * *

_**nota de co autora**: bueno aqui esta, alguna vez han intentado hacer un fic con un amigo, pues yo si, lo chistoso es que nos tardamos tanto que en toda la convivencia juntos nos terminamos enamorando y bueno ya llevamos poco mas de un año juntos, el pasado 26 lo cumplimos jejeje pero antes de poder publicar este fic tenia que platicarlo con el asi que acepto encantado, bueno el nunca me niega nada es un verdadero encanto mi doctor, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarnos mensajitos vale._

_los quiero._

_shan shen mimi chan_


End file.
